


Love Overcomes

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Horatio needs a hug, M/M, Phil and Clint are yentas, Tony is an awesome husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cases involving children always makes Horatio moody and broody, so with the help of his friends Tony does stuff to help Horatio take his mind off of (for a little while) his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Overcomes

**Author's Note:**

> I started this for a fic challenge over at 1-million-words, but it decided to be difficult and wouldn't let me finish it until now. Inspiration came from the Carly Simon song, "You're So Vain".

Horatio leaned against the antique, mahogany bar with the Carly Simon song, “You’re So Vain” running through his tired mind as he watched Tony Stark saunter into the club like he owned it. He did, but that was beside the point or at least it was in Horatio’s mind as he watched his husband flirt with every pretty face he encountered on his way to the bar.

“He only does that for you, you know,” Clint said as he placed a glass of scotch near Horatio’s elbow.

“I know,” Horatio replied keeping a tight reign on the feeling of jealousy that was always aroused by Tony’s outrageous flirting.

*&*

Horatio smirked when Tony joined him at the bar bussing his cheek in greeting. “The point of all that showboating was?”

“Because it makes you smile and you haven’t been doing a lot of that lately,” Tony replied accepting the glass of scotch Clint had just poured for him.

“Just a rough case,” Horatio quietly explained not really wanting to discuss how frustrating his day had been. “And we aren’t here to discuss work.”

“You’ll tell me later.”

“How can you be so certain of that?”

“Because I have my ways,” Tony quickly retorted going along with Horatio’s changing of the subject.

Horatio softly sighed. Tony and his curiosity would be the death of him one day. “Let’s go congratulate Pepper and Natasha on surviving a year of marriage.”

“You make it sound so horrible,” Tony gently teased. “We’ve got five years under our belts and we are still relatively sane.”

“Hmmm...” Horatio murmured. He wasn’t going to rehash one of their older arguments.

“I hear you,” Tony softly countered before setting his drink down and holding out his hand. “Let’s get this party started, shall we?”

Horatio placed his hand in Tony’s and let the other man lead him out onto the dance floor for their first dance of the evening.

*&*

Horatio leaned against the railing of the bar’s balcony enjoying a rare cigar hoping it would calm his nerves. He started slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder that didn’t belong to Tony.

“What’s got you so jumpy?” Phil inquired as he leaned on the railing facing Horatio. His friend had been too quiet of late and that usually spelt trouble for somebody.

“Can I say work and leave it at that?” Horatio countered knowing he wouldn’t get that kind of a free pass. Phil’s curiosity was on par with Tony’s and made the redhead feel sorry for Clint.

“I know you caught a difficult case.”

“Cases with children are always difficult.”

“I know they are, but you’ll bring the bad guy to justice.”

“What if my idea of justice is to take the creep out to the Glades, shoot him and leave him for the alligators?”

“Worse things have been done in the name of justice.”

“You got anymore old saws in your bag of tricks, Phil?”

“You could go home and let Tony fuck you into the mattress,” Phil tossed out not fazed by Horatio’s quicksilver temper.

Horatio snorted in derision. “As if that would work.”

“That bad?”

Horatio nodded unable and unwilling to describe what he had found at that morning’s crime scene. It had actually made him lose his breakfast and he hadn’t done that since his days as a rookie cop.

“Then let Tony take you home and help you forget for a little while,” Phil advised knowing his friend needed the break from reality if he were not to break under the strain of trying to catch a child killer.

“Did he put you up to this?”

“No,” Phil answered. “Clint did.”

Horatio sighed. He kept forgetting that Clint saw more than he let onto seeing. “He’s such a yenta.”

“Yes, he is,” Phil agreed with a wry chuckle. “So what are you going to do?”

“I guess I’m going home and let Tony fuck me stupid,” Horatio answered. He crushed out his cigar and flicked the butt out into the dark night. He pushed off the railing and wandered back inside with the intention of finding his husband and dragging him home for some rough and tumble sex.

*&*

Horatio’s pleased moan turned into a soft grunt as he fell backward onto their unmade bed. Tony followed him and returned to sucking a bruise into the juncture of his neck and shoulder while trying to unbutton his shirt at the same time and failing.

After several minutes, Horatio managed to dislodge Tony so they could catch their collective breathes. “Taking Clint’s advice to heart?”

“And you’re taking Phil’s?” Tony countered with a sly grin. He loved the disheveled look Horatio was sporting and couldn’t wait to get back to ravishing him.

Horatio’s answer was to pull Tony on top of him and take his mouth in a bruising kiss.

*&*

Tony leaned back against the headboard and watched Horatio sleep. He was keeping watch so that if a nightmare struck, he would be able to wake the redhead from it and comfort him should Horatio desire it.

It broke his heart to see his husband suffer in such a fashion because of his job, but at the same time he knew Horatio would gladly suffer through countless nightmares if it meant keeping innocent people safe.

Horatio let out a soft moan and stirred under Tony’s hand.

“Sshh,” Tony soothed. He brushed a stray lock of hair off Horatio’s forehead and placed a soft kiss against the redhead’s wrinkled brow. “Everyone is safe. Go back to sleep. I got the watch.”

Horatio let out another moan, but eventually settled back into a peaceful slumber.

Tony heaved a soft sigh of relief and continued to stand watch so that Horatio could get the rest he so desperately needed.

*&*

Horatio woke to find Tony slumped against the headboard softly snoring. He was careful about leaving their bed since he didn’t want to disturb Tony’s slumber. His husband needed all the rest he could get, and the redhead needed time to get his head back on straight.

He padded into the spacious bathroom softly smiling at the slight twinge of pain he felt as he moved and knew he would have to find a way to thank Clint and Phil for their intervention. He probably would have brooded for rest of the night and ultimately would have ended up in an argument with Tony over it.

He started the shower and let it warm up as he answered the call of nature.

*&*

“Had fun without me I see,” Tony remarked with a slight pout once Horatio stepped out of the bathroom with a cloud of steam following him.

“We can have fun later,” Horatio promised as he quickly got dressed for work.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Tony promised as he slipped out of their bed. He walked up to the redhead and slid his arms around Horatio’s waist. He gave Horatio a slight squeezed and murmured, “Love you.”

“Love you more,” Horatio automatically replied and in that instant he truly did. Tony was the best thing in his life.

“I know,” Tony said as he stepped back. “Now, go book’em Danno.”

Horatio groaned and rolled his eyes.

Tony shrugged and gave Horatio a light push toward the door. “Go on and don’t be late for dinner. I have a surprise planned.”

“You know I don’t care for surprises.”

“You’ll like this one,” Tony vowed. “I promise.”

“Alright,” Horatio said with a hint of reluctance in his voice. For him surprises usual ran the gambit of being messy and gruesome, so he preferred to know the facts about something ahead of time, but he would play along with Tony this time. “But, if I don’t, I reserve the right to remind you of it at every opportunity I get.”

“Deal,” Tony agreed with a knowing grin as he quietly planned to rope Clint into helping him pull off this particular surprise. “Now, shoo.”

*&*

Tony stepped back from the dinning room table and visually critiqued what he had wrought with Clint’s help in the hours Horatio had been at work.

He had wanted to indulge his passion for cooking and make an elaborate feast, but Clint nixed that idea by reminding him of the last time he had tried that which had ended with him ordering take out from his and Horatio’s favorite Thai restaurant.

Instead with Clint’s instructions, he made a simple repast of comfort foods. He hoped it would cheer his husband up because he hated it when Horatio got moody and broody.

*&*

Horatio put his key in the lock of his and Tony’s front door, but the door opened before he could unlock it.

Tony stood there smiling at him and the imp inside Horatio had him quipping, “Honey, I’m home. What’s for dinner?”

“You’re cute,” Tony said with a soft chuckle before catching hold of Horatio’s hand and pulling him into the house.

“I try,” Horatio admitted as he let Tony pull him into their house. He kicked the door shut behind him since he didn’t feel like giving the neighbors a show as he pulled Tony into a slow and hungry kiss.

Tony barely managed to break the kiss since he loved spending time just kissing and making out with Horatio. He pulled back and looked his husband in the eye. “You’re not getting out of your surprise that way,” he informed the redhead.

“I wasn’t trying to,” Horatio fibbed knowing he would immediately get called on it.

“Bullshit,” Tony said, but with a warm smile. “Now follow me into the dinning room.”

“You cooked, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

“So, it’s too late for take out?”

“Yes, asshole,” Tony softly growled. This was another one of their older arguments. “It’s too late for take out.”

“Then I’m certain it’ll be wonderful,” Horatio gently countered not wanting to spoil their evening with a foolish argument.

“You’re so full of shit, Caine,” Tony retorted barely refraining from rolling his eyes at the redhead. “I don’t know why I bother keeping you around.”

“For the entertainment value.”

“Oh, you’re entertaining alright,” Tony grumbled softly under his breath. He opened the door to the dinning room. “Viola!”

Horatio took in the scene before him and was truly surprised. His husband had gone out of his way to make them a special dinner.

“Thank you,” he softly said and pulled Tony into a gentle embrace. “I truly don’t deserve to have you in my life.”

“You’re welcome,” Tony replied with a quick kiss. “And yes, you do, so let’s go eat because I have plans for the rest of the evening.”

“Will I like these plans?” Horatio followed Tony into the dining room and let his husband seat him at their smallish dining room table.

“Yes, you will,” Tony promised as he took his seat across from the redhead. “What would you like to start with?”

Horatio handed Tony his plate and said, “Surprise me.”

Tony took the redhead’s plate and filled it with meatloaf, mash potatoes, and green beans. He handed it back with a smile before filling his. “Bon appetite.”

Horatio took a bite of the meatloaf and was pleasantly surprised that it didn’t taste like burnt charcoal. Apparently, Tony had taken some cooking lessons while Horatio had been out chasing criminals.

“Good?”

“Delicious.”

“Surprised?”

“Pleasantly so.”

“You can thank Clint for the cooking lessons later.”

“Okay,” Horatio quietly agreed. “But, why?”

“Because despite my money, I’m not the greatest catch in the world and I wanted to be able to make something for you that had nothing to do with technology or guns,” Tony softly explained. He had been extremely blessed the day he had met Horatio, and silently vowed to himself to never forget that fact.

“I got lucky the day you agreed to marry me, so anything you make or do for me is always going to be appreciated,” Horatio explained in returned. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Tony countered with a goofy grin on his face.

Horatio softly chuckled, but returned to eating his dinner. He couldn’t wait to find out what else Tony had planned for the evening.

Fin


End file.
